


Appropriate Table Talk

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima eats dinner with Yu and his punk of a boyfriend, Kanji Tatsumi. An awkward discussion about safe sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Table Talk

**Author's Note:**

> @MarinaAndTheAlmonds  
> My homegirl's the mvp she proofread this and she's awesome
> 
> Hope you like !

Before Nanako headed to Mai's house, she left a note saying she went shopping earlier, which disappointed Yu. The fridge's full of food, but he was looking forward to eating those mushrooms growing in the corner, right next to the milk that's only been expired for a few days. Maybe there was still a little bit left of Nanako's science project. Sounded like the perfect snack for Yu, but he invited Kanji over for dinner, so he's going to have to step up and impress him. Doubt he'd eat ambiguous mushrooms and grass. 

Especially not Dojima who came home earlier than usual, thanks to his boss' poorly timed kindness. Just imagine the suspicious thoughts running through his head when he saw his nephew alone with Kanji (Inaba's #1 punk/delinquent/troublemaker), but thank god they're both still fully clothed. Kanji was just watching Yu prepare dinner. Nothing suspicious. 

Yet.

If only Dojima had called earlier, Yu would've escorted Kanji back home. Those two didn't really have the friendliest impressions for each other, so the only thing Yu could do is keep an open mind as he was setting the table. Maybe this is a chance for them to finally get to know each other. Dojima and Kanji sat facing one another. The older man had an open can of beer, periodically drinking from it while staring intently at the uncomfortable teenager.

Good thing Nanako's not here.

"You, uh.. Need some help, Senpai-?" Kanji tried to use an excuse. It's getting way too awkward.

"He can do it himself." Dojima interrupted Kanji's offer, crossing his arms as he watched the boy's Adam's apple bob nervously. That's right.. His house, his rules.

"Can you please try to be nicer to Kanji, Dojima-san?" Yu said bluntly. What he got for a response was an annoyed grunt. Well.. He might as well be civil. It's just one night with this punk. Only one night. Hopefully. 

Probably not.

Yu sighed at his strict uncle and gave each of them a bowl full of generously proportioned rice. He knew these two had big appetites, so at least they had one thing in common. 

The scent of savory curry was the only pleasant thing about this situation. Despite the awkward moment, Dojima and Kanji's stomachs were still growling. Maybe they could bond over Yu's cooking. Maybe. Just maybe. What else could they possibly talk about? The weather? The case?

Yu tightened his apron and continued to stir the pot, tasting the sauce with a wooden spoon. Seems right. Just enough spice, salt, etc. He hoped this'll start a normal conversation. Yu turned off the stove and emptied the contents in a serving bowl, placing it on the table along with a few other side dishes. He wiped his hands and took a seat next to Kanji, holding his and Dojima's shoulders. Might as well try to lighten the mood.

"Don't hold back. I made a bunch, so dig in." He smiled warmly at the both of them, but neither of their expressions changed. Dojima still looked suspicious, and Kanji's a nervous wreck. They grabbed their chopsticks and thanked Yu for the food. It looked pretty delicious.

"How's your day been, Yu?" Yu internally thanked his uncle for breaking the long silence. Let's hope he doesn't take it back.

"Fine. How about yours?"

"It was okay. Work was exhausting though.." He served himself a bit of curry. "How about you, Tatsumi?"

Caught off guard by Dojima's sudden question, Kanji sputtered before he spoke. "W-Went fine. I was with Yu-senpai so I had fun.."

...

"How long have you two been together?"

Kanji coughed loudly while Yu just sighed. He was actually expecting Dojima to ask that sooner or later, knowing his occasional bluntness. Still, can't he ask after dinner? At least? Kanji's uncomfortable enough as he is. Yu felt a bit bad because of that. "Four months. Next week it'll be five." He answered confidently. "So it's been a while?"

"Mhm."

"I see.." Dojima nods. He pierced his intimidating stare at Kanji, who had just recovered from his coughing fit. "You've been keeping yourself out of trouble, right?"

Kanji gulped. "Yes sir.." If he wasn't going out with Yu, Kanji would've told him to get bent, but being in his household and dating his nephew, Kanji had to be extremely polite. Still, he wasn't convinced that Dojima had completely approved of their relationship, despite what Yu said. "He's not in jail, Dojima-san. So that's a good sign."

"Hey, save it." Dojima chuckled as he took another sip of his beer. Yu isn't afraid to speak his mind, and Dojima admired that. "Hope you're treating him right, Tatsumi."

"O-Of course!" Kanji answered enthusiastically.

"He is, Uncle." Yu smiled at him. He didn't just say that to make Dojima somewhat happy. Kanji really did treat him well. A total Grade-A boyfriend, Kanji Tatsumi. Not the punk Dojima thought he was.

Dojima sighed to himself, massaging his forehead while a vague feeling of guilt welled inside him. Tatsumi seemed like a nice enough kid. Knowing how smart Yu is, if he picked Kanji out of all his other available friends (boys and girls alike), then it's probably for a good reason, even though Dojima can't really see it over his piercings and tattoos. Whatever it is, he quietly apologized. "Damn it.. I'm really good at ruining the mood, huh?"

"Sorta.." Yu told him honestly, but they both laughed it off.

"I mean, being teenagers and all, I can't help but get a bit defensive for you." That's understandable. Yu's mother entrusted her son under her brother's care, and since Dojima himself is a parent, he has to think of Yu as his own. That includes his grades, his personal enjoyment, and who he chooses to associate with. Not to mention who he dates.

"I-It's okay, Dojima-san! It's good that you're worryin' about Yu-senpai. And I should prolly apologize for havin' that kind of reputation, y'know?.." See? Grade-A. Yu couldn't help but smile at Kanji's honest efforts.

"Just be responsible, okay? That goes for the both of you." Dojima reassured him, making the weight on Kanji's chest ease up a bit. 

"We will, Uncle."

His strict tone eventually came back. "That includes going to bed in time instead of talking on the phone-" Here he goes.. Kanji listened intently while Yu resumed his meal, only catching bits and pieces of what his uncle said.

"-your studies, your time apart, family, friends-" Kanji nodded in determination. He didn't want to disappoint Dojima, even though almost all of the things he said have already been taken to account. "Dojima-san," Yu tried to interrupt him, "I think me and Kanji get what you're-"

"And probably the most important, you two are using protection." Oh my god.

Yu almost stood up from his seat when Kanji choked from his bite. "I understand. You guys are like, fifteen years old? Sixteen? It's normal for your age." He nonchalantly finished his beer while Kanji tried to catch his breath. Just when Yu expected things were going to get easier, Dojima crushed it. Hard. 

"Don't think you can lie to me, Yu. I've seen your sheets." And with just how much their was, it didn't seem like it only came from Yu himself. Couldn't he at least try to wipe it off?

Dojima remembered that awful memory clear as day. It was during one of his rare breaks to help out Nanako with the chores around the house. Yu was hanging out with a few friends, so Dojima took it as an opportunity for some much needed father-daughter bonding. Tedious or not, it was nice to see Nanako smile and giggle in front of him. You could only imagine just how disgusted Dojima was when he heard Nanako ask that question. 

"Dad, what's this white stuff on big bro's sheets? Is it drool?" 

The innocence. The untainted, precious innocence. Dojima quickly took the fabric away from Nanako, saying that it's just vanilla ice cream. Disappointed that Yu didn't share, Nanako pouted as she did the laundry. Awful, awful memory.

"N-No!! That's-That's just vanilla ice cream!"

"That's exactly what I told Nanako." Thought he could fool him? Heh.. Dojima's a man too. He knows what's up, but he's not mad. "Kanji," he called out to the furiously blushing boy shuffling in his seat.

"Y-Yessir?!"

"I'm guessing you're the one who.. Y'know.. 'Tops.' You better be using a condom. I'll kill you if you don't." Kanji looked down at his half-eaten meal in shame.

"Understood.."

"Dojima-san, please!.." Yu was literally begging for his uncle to stop.

"I have a few if you want. Medium-sized, but for a big guy like you.." Dojima chuckled and playfully punched Kanji's shoulder, making him flinch a bit more than he should. Yu cringed at his uncle's creepy joke. "I'll lend you guys some money. Junes has a bunch. Lube too, lots."

Kanji wheezed strangely. Yu did the same.

Dojima said his piece and finished his meal, taking out a few bucks before leaving. "Cover your stump before you hump. That's what my parents told me." He chuckled and grabbed his bowl, placing it on the sink. "Thanks for the food, Yu." And left to go to sleep. It's been a long day..

"..."

"...Senpai?.." Kanji whispered.

"Y-Yeah?.." Yu prepared for the worst.

"Your uncle's awesome.."


End file.
